


There's Nothing in Your Touch to Hurt Me (but the punishment I'm thinking of)

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's been a naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing in Your Touch to Hurt Me (but the punishment I'm thinking of)

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of a friend for the 2009 Sweet Charity auction.

“Oh, you didn’t,” Jared says, giving Jensen a mock glare and putting his hands on his hips.

Jensen tries to look guilty and fails. “My bad,” he says, clearly unrepentant, and Jared sighs in exasperation.

“Man, Jensen, I was saving those specifically for after filming today! I don’t have any more freaking candy in the trailer!” It comes out as pure petulance, and that only makes Jensen smirk.

“Gummi bears, dude. They’re like... epic. I couldn’t resist.”

Jared pouts, and it’s fucking adorable. A twenty-six-year-old pouting over gummi bears. Fucking _adorable_. “Yeah, well, I oughtta spank you.”

Jensen snorts at that. “If you’re man enough to try it,” he says, sauntering over to the couch and leaning down to meet Jared’s eyes, close and personal. He’s still smirking. “But I don’t think you are, Jay.”

Jared seems to take that as a personal challenge (and okay, in a way it definitely is) and he reaches up to grab Jensen’s collar and yank.

Jensen topples, sprawled awkwardly across Jared’s lap, and he’s still realizing the position he’s in when Jared brings his hand down across his ass. His jeans are too thick for him to really feel the blow, but the crack echoes in the trailer. Jared’s hand lingers tentatively where it landed.

They’re both startled by a sudden bark of laughter from the doorway, and Jensen twists up and into a sitting position to see Misha standing in the open door, Nikon in hand.

“Jesus, what is it with you two?” he crows, practically skipping over to the couch. “I mean, I get that Jensen has a great ass, but do you think you could keep your hands off it for a day if you tried?”

“What the fuck, Misha?” Jensen growls, as Jared just looks vaguely embarrassed. “I mean, did you ever think of, I don’t know, _knocking_ instead of just barging in?”

Misha ignores him. “Watch this,” he instructs, holding his camera up so that Jensen and Jared can see the display.

Jensen stares at his own back, leaning into Jared’s personal space on the tiny screen. Fucker got video.

“I don’t think you are, Jay,” he hears, his voice oddly tinny coming from the camera. The next minute he watches as Jared gets the jump on him and he just… lies there over Jared’s lap. Fuck. The slap is louder than his voice on camera, and then it’s all drowned out by Misha’s cackle as Jared and Jensen freeze.

“Aww, man, this is great,” Misha says, inordinately pleased with himself. “First the season three gag reel, now this? I hate to say it, Jensen, but you’re looking more and more like Jared’s bitch.”

“Fuck you, man,” Jensen says, but he’s looking at Jared, who’s frowning and way too quiet for Jensen’s liking.

Jared looks seriously at Misha. “You’re not going to like, put that on the gag reel or youtube or anything, are you?” he asks finally.

Misha is seemingly oblivious. “Dude, the fans will _love_ it!” he says. “I mean, you know how crazy they are about this shit!”

“The quality of the video probably isn’t good enough anyway,” Jensen says, but Jared’s still frowning.

Misha shrugs dismissively. “We can edit it up,” he says. “Trust me on this one, guys. Your faces at the end, too – fucking awesome!”

Jared doesn’t say anything, just slumps forward in his seat.

“Was there any reason you wanted to see us?” Jensen asks, because sometimes Misha doesn’t live in reality and getting through to him is a lost cause.

“Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to grab a few beers or something,” Misha says, squinting as he replays the video again.

Jared still looks like someone told him all the gummi bears in the world were gone, so Jensen shakes his head. “I think we’re gonna call it an early night,” he says, and Misha laughs again.

“You’re so gay married, don’t deny it!” he says. But he heads for the door. “All right, I’ll catch you guys on Monday.”

“Bye,” they chorus. It’s a minute before either one moves, and Jensen knows that Jared is still thinking about the video. He touches Jared’s shoulder lightly.

“Let’s get ready to head out. We can pick up some more candy on the way home.”

***

Jared doesn’t ask Clif to stop for candy on the way back, though, and he’s still got those slumped shoulders when they walk into the house, even through Harley and Sadie’s enthusiastic greetings. Jensen hopes he’ll perk up after he grabs a beer and flops down on the couch, kicking off his flip-flops, but Jared just lets out a heavy sigh instead.

Jensen takes a seat in the recliner and opens his own beer, eyes not leaving Jared. “All right, spit it out,” he says. “What’s the big deal here?”

Jared shrugs unwillingly, not looking Jensen in the face. “Misha’s just being an ass, that’s all.”

“You didn’t get that upset with the shit he pulled at Asylum,” Jensen points out. “Come on, man, being a prissy little bitch about that shit is my job, not yours.”

Jared flinches and shoots Jensen a death glare. “I know that, okay? I know how much you hate getting attention, and people wanting to know about us, and I’m sorry! I should have made sure to lock the trailer door and shit and I screwed up.”

Jensen frowns. “So, this is about me? You being all quiet and upset?”

He’s met with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know! Yes, because you get upset when I do stuff like that in front of the fans, and now you’re going to be mad at me, and I don’t know!” Jared’s dramatics are rarely limited to filming.

And really, Jensen’s kind of at a loss on how to respond. He can ignore Jared, and have him be a prissy bitch all night. Try to distract him with sex or something, and chances are pretty good that it’ll work, but it’ll still be hanging between them tomorrow.

Jensen’s not actually that upset, all things considered. At this point, he might as well get used to Jared climbing him, spanking him, pretending to kiss him in public, because it’s not going anywhere. That’s just the way Jared is, and Jensen knew that when they first started this… this thing. Relationship. Whatever.

But Jared’s also still a kid in a lot of ways, and he’s always worried about saying or doing something wrong, and he probably isn’t just gonna let it go. Not if he’s got it in his head that Jensen’s upset, and of course if the drama keeps up, Jensen _will_ be upset in a minute.

“So what do you expect me to do?” He asks instead, watching Jared’s scowl and twisting hands. “Punish you?” He says the words casually, not entirely sure of his footing, ready to back off if he needs to.

But Jared’s eyes darken and he flushes at that. “No?” he tries, but his voice comes out higher than usual, and Jensen grins. _Bingo_.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, leaning forward in the recliner. “Because I think that might be what you need, to snap you out of it. A little reminder about suspicious behavior on set, and keeping our business to ourselves.”

“What sort of reminder?” Jared asks, pouting just a little, but Jensen knows he’s got Jared’s interest. He stands up and starts walking slowly toward the couch, Jared’s eyes following him every step of the way.

“I was thinking we should let the punishment fit the crime,” he says. “You know, since you seem to get off so much on spanking me, I wondered how you’d like it if I did the same to you.”

He’s giving Jared some wiggle room and a chance to back out now if that’s what he wants. The ball is clearly in Jared’s territory. But instead of laughing it off, Jared bites his lip and nods tightly.

“I… I think you’re right,” he says. Clears his throat. “Um. Absolutely. I’ve… I’ve been a very bad boy, Jensen, and I deserve to be punished.”

He’s looking up through his hair at Jensen’s faint smirk, smiling shyly, and damn if it isn’t the fucking hottest thing Jensen’s seen in weeks.

“Good,” he says, nodding. “I’m glad you agree.” He’s never done this before, from the giving end, anyway, but he’s pretty sure from past experience that nothing involving his hand and Jared’s ass can be anything but _awesome_.

He sits down on the couch, motions for Jared to stand up, and scoots to the center cushion. “I’m going to need you to take down your pants, Jared.”

Jared nods, somehow looking smaller than six-feet-and-some-change as he fiddles nervously with his zipper. “And my underwear,” he half-whispers.

“Yeah, that’s right, your underwear too,” Jensen says, letting Jared dictate where it’s going, and Jared nods slowly, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

“All the way off,” Jensen orders, but he’s watching Jared’s cock, heavy and dark red between his thighs. Fucker must have a huge kink for this. “You won’t be needing them for a while.”

Jared steps out of them quickly, stumbling a little as he extracts his left foot from the leg of the jeans. His hands move up to his waistline and twist together nervously.

“Now I want you to lie down over the couch with your ass over my knees,” Jensen says.

Jared’s flushed cheeks get even hotter, but he nods jerkily and begins to place himself over Jensen’s lap. “Yes, sir,” he murmurs, and Jensen can feel his own cock strain against his jeans as Jared’s hipbones jut into his thighs. Oh, yeah. This is going to be fucking hot.

He can feel Jared’s dick hard against his left leg, and the warm weight of the kid over his lap. He stares down at Jared’s ass, taut and tan and fucking _gorgeous_ , and lets his right hand drop onto the curve.

“Why are you getting this spanking, Jared?” he asks, cringing at how cheesy the words sound once they leave his mouth.

Jared doesn’t seem to notice. “Because I was fooling around on set, when I should know better, and because I let Misha see us together,” he says meekly.

“That’s right.” Jensen rubs Jared’s ass gently, feeling it quiver underneath his fingers. The skin is smooth. “And after the spanking, I’m not going to be angry anymore, and you’ll be forgiven, okay?”

“Okay,” Jared breathes, and Jensen lifts his hand and brings it down onto Jared’s right ass cheek with a solid smack.

The skin bounces under his touch, and he realizes he could get used to this: the feel of Jared squirming over his lap, the bitten-off moan, how hard they both are and how, looking down, he can see three or four distinct pink fingerprints on Jared’s ass. His fingerprints. His marks.

He slaps Jared’s left cheek, twice in quick succession, and is rewarded by a whimper that would sound ridiculous coming from a man Jared’s size if it didn’t sound so fucking _hot._ It goes straight to his groin, and he exhales sharply in response.

“You like that?” he asks, trying to keep his voice casual and failing miserably.

 _“Yes,”_ Jared hisses, and Jensen lands two more sharp blows. Both sides of Jared’s ass are blooming now, and he wonders how much it would take to turn it red instead of pink.

“You like it when I spank your naughty ass, tell you what a bad boy you’ve been?” he asks, and Jared’s hips thrust up to meet his hand on its way down.

 _“Yes!”_ Jared insists, and Jensen smacks his left thigh.

“Good,” he says, pausing to rub his hand across the warm flesh. His palm is tingling, although he’s willing to bet that Jared’s ass is getting the worst of it. “Because I don’t think this spanking is going to be over any time soon.”

Jared goddamn _whimpers_ as he begins to spank in earnest, his hand coming down at a fairly rapid pace across Jared’s naked skin. His cock is aching against the fabric of his jeans, and he can feel Jared practically humping his leg.

The fingerprints blur together, create a near-uniform shade of light red over the golden skin. And Jensen doesn’t want to stop, not really. There’s a very large part of him that wants to keep spanking Jared until the skin starts to burn and the whimpers turn to tears. But right now he’s got a fucking awful case of blue balls he’s pretty sure will kill him if he doesn’t do something about it, and fast.

“You learn your lesson, Jay?” he asks, letting his hand rest on one warm cheek.

“Yes,” Jared groans, bucking his hips.

“Good,” Jensen says, then pauses. “But I think you liked your spanking a little too much. You’re a dirty, dirty boy, aren’t you?”

“You already knew that,” Jared returns, but the joke falls into a whine when his voice is so fucking _needy_.

“I think we need to clean you up,” Jensen says, voice as low and sexy as he can manage, and he lands a final swat to Jared’s ass. “Get up. We’re taking a shower.”

“Okay.” Jared struggles to his feet, biting down hard on his lip and looking anxiously at Jensen. His cock is leaking precome, and his hands gravitate toward it.

Jensen smacks them away as he stands up. “Not yet,” he says. “Not until we’ve gotten you cleaned up. Take off your shirt.”

Jared strips off the tee and clenches his hands into fists that fall uselessly by his sides, and Jensen nods his approval.

“All right, then. Come on,” he says, starting for the bathroom and shedding his own shirt in the process.

Jensen kneels and twists the knob in the shower until the water is almost too hot. Almost, but not quite. The mirror over the counter is fogging up quickly. He stands up again, unzips his jeans and lets them fall to the ground as his cock springs up, dark and twitching.

He pulls back the shower curtain. “After you.”

Jared steps in obediently, hissing as the hot water reaches his red ass, and Jensen smirks and follows him. The water makes Jared’s hair cling to his face in dark curls, and Jensen reaches out to tuck it behind his ears.

“You took your spanking very well, Jared,” he praises, and Jared shifts his weight, clenching his ass. “In fact, I think you deserve a reward for that. It’s only fair.”

Jared’s breathing heavily, but he nods his agreement. “Thank you,” he says, still in his meek little _yes, sir_ voice.

Jensen gets down on his knees, directing Jared’s body so that his back gets the brunt of the water, and takes Jared’s heavy cock in his hands.

“Let’s see how long you last,” he says, wrapping his lips around the tip. It’s hard and wet and _Jared_ , and Jensen means to start slow but he can’t really resist sucking down the length of Jared’s cock, tongue flicking and cheeks hollowing until Jared’s halfway down his throat, and he begins to suck like he’s fucking milking the kid.

Jared’s got a hand on the soap caddy and one on the shower wall to steady himself, and he’s breathing heavily and barely keeping from thrusting into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen barely scrapes his teeth across Jared’s dick, just lightly enough so he’ll know they’re there, and reaches a hand out to squeeze Jared’s blazing ass.

And Jared does thrust then, and it’s a matter of seconds before he’s coming so hard he sags against the wall. Jensen can’t quite swallow all of it, but he wipes one hand across his chin and lets the stream of water takes the white ribbons to the drain.

“Wanna fuck you, Jay,” he says then, almost pleading, and Jared nods breathlessly.

“Here?” he asks, and Jensen smiles at him. “It’s gonna be awkward, man,” he warns, but he’s still feeling the afterglow and isn’t about to argue. He turns around, puts his chest against the wall and plants his feet firmly on the floor.

Jensen directs the showerhead so that the spray of water mostly misses them and grabs Jared’s pansy _naturally brunette_ conditioner. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he breathes, eyes focused on Jared’s red ass as he squirts a dollop of the conditioner into his palm and coats his dick. “The way you just lay there and moaned, and your ass…”

Jared shudders in response, and Jensen probes his asshole with his index finger, still covered in the conditioner. It slides in quickly, Jared relaxing around his finger.

“God, that made you hot,” Jensen says, and Jared clenches a little at the memory. “We should do it more.”

He slides his middle finger into Jared as well and bends it, finding Jared’s prostate and grinning as Jared almost loses his balance in the shower again.

“You ready for me?” he asks, working his fingers, and even though he feels like a ridiculous porn star, he can’t resist a little more dirty talk, since Jared was responding so well to it earlier. “You ready for me to come fuck your spanked ass, show you who you belong to?”

“Yeah, so fucking do it already,” Jared almost-whines, and Jensen grins and slides his fingers out, leveling his cock to push in.

Jared opens up for him quickly, and he slides in pretty easily, taking it slow until he can feel his balls slapping against Jared’s hot skin. Jared’s fucking _warm_ , open and moaning encouragement as Jensen bottoms out.

Jensen wraps a hand around Jared’s dick, already getting half-hard again in his hand. He pulls out slowly, then comes back in with a little more speed, picking up a rhythm. He’s practically seeing stars when he comes, orgasm spreading through his body like a wave, and Jared throws his head back to catch him in a kiss.

“Fucking God,” Jensen says, mouth pressed up against Jared’s jaw, and Jared nods in response.

“Yeah.” After a minute Jensen slides carefully out of Jared, steering the water back to spray most of his come down the drain. Jared turns around slowly and pushes the knob back in, shutting off the water, and smiles at Jensen.

“Thank you, Jensen,” he says sweetly.

“Anytime,” Jensen replies, and he definitely means it. They’re gonna be doing this again.


End file.
